


Tea and Flames

by Ecarohnara



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Fanwalkers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecarohnara/pseuds/Ecarohnara
Summary: This is a brief encounter in the Homeward bound Journey of Bace_Jeleren. Megumi and Grii belong to her and were used with permission, while Kizara and Taurellis are my creations.





	Tea and Flames

"I Really should thank Trostani more." Kizara told herself after planting a new ravnican sprout in the small garden outside her home. The sole Denizen of Taurellis had done what she could to make a home there, but beyond the fences of the garden she carefully maintained, her home was still a wasteland. It had been nearly twenty five years for the planeswalker since her spark ignited, but she had found out that it had been millenia for the rest of the multiverse. Taurellis would never be the same anymore. Kizara was taken out of her thoughts and put on guard by feeling a breeze. There were no winds on Taurellis anymore. 

"Hello?" A little voice called out from beyond the fences, quivering with fear. Immediately kizara rushed out to find the source, and she found it in a scared, young soratami. Almost the age Kizara was when her spark first ignited. At Least it wasn't Grixis.

"Hello little one." Kizara said as gently as she could, opening the Gate and walking over, lowering the hood on her cloak. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was scared, and running." The little moonfolk said "I-I was in a desert, full of monsters, but these nice people, and their god, a big lady with a gold doggy mask, helped me... then Grii came and..." That was enough for her to start crying, and make the older woman concerned.

"It's okay, I understand." The older woman said, taking off her cloak, to wrap around the soratami and guide her into the small homestead, snapping her fingers as she did as a blue flame lit up under a tea kettle to start boiling water. "My name is Kizara. A planeswalker like you, and this is Taurellis, my home." She explained.

"O-oh right, Names. I'm Megumi. I'm looking for my mommy and daddy." Megumi said. "There.. there's no-one else here, is there?" She asked quietly.

"No, there is not." Kizara spoke solemnly as she worked on preparing what the tea needed while the water boiled. "There were, once, but that was long before your time. Then tragedy, a demon of a man came seeking power. The Great flames that guided our life, connected us All, started dying. I bear what's left of them, and was thrown far away and into the future by my first planeswal-" She was stopped mid word as the little girl came to hug her.

"It's okay, you're good, and things will get better." Megumi said smiling up at her. "Mommy always says it will, it's why I know I'll find her, and there will be people here again too."

Kizara couldn't' help but laugh "Yes, I Suppose you're right, how about we sit down and enjoy some tea." She suggested. "it's a favorite blend of mine from Kaladesh, have you been there yet?" She asked as she brought the cups over to the sitting table.

"Kala... Kaladesh, I don't think no." The girl said, shaking her head sitting down to drink at the tea, yelping as the hot liquid touched her tongue "Ow, hot hot."

"Tea tends to be." Kizara giggled, getting up to bring some cold water for the girl to cool her tongue, watching her drink it down happily. "Give it a moment to cool down."

"Ohkay! Oh, and why was your fire blue? I haven't seen someone make blue fire yet." She asked, rocking in the chair excitedly.

"My flames are, unique, they can look different, and burn different things." Kizara explained "If I just wanted to heat the tea, I'd use a red flame. But Blue flames can also bring calmness and ease fear around those who can feel its warmth. I thought it might help with the fear from before."

"Your fire can do that? That's so cool, is there anything else it can do?!" Tea was forgotten, as excitement on new magic was discovered.

"I Can do many things with it, most tied to emotion and feelings." Kizara explained "I can burn away the sensation of pain. But I can also burn something in just as easily, I can even mimic life, but it's just an illusion. No better than necromancy at truly bringing it." She explained

"My mommy's a necromancer!" Megumi said excitedly "Do you know her? She's a Soratami like me. Her names Kuro, and daddy's name is Wren."

"I know them, but not where they are or how to get you to them." Kizara said, she know where the questions were going. "However, I am happy to help you find them, and should you ever need me..." She mused getting up, getting a crystal phial from a high shelf, placing one hand to her palm and seemingly pulling a swirling rainbow strand of flame from it to put into the phial, before repeating the process with Megumi. The flames became intertwined in the phial, swirling around each other. "Open this phial. Or smash it. Anything to release the flames. I will feel it and come to you." She promised, holding the phial, and a pouch to carry it just in case, out to her.

"Thank you!" Megumi said cheerily, taking the pouch fixing it to her waist and putting the phial in it carefully. "Oh yeah, you probably want this back" She said starting to take the cloak off, before kizara caught her hand to stop her.

"Keep that too." She said "I no longer need it. It will protect your flame, and you, from the elements." Kizara was about to sit back down before a familiar cacophony of screams could be heard outside. "Grii. Go, I can hold her off!" Kizara said urgently.

"But, but she's so scary, and you could get hurt." Megumi said clinging to her new friend again.

"I know, besides, I promised you, I'd come when you free those flames. I always keep my promises." Kizara said, giving a smile, pulling away from Megumi to leave the house and confront the cyclops at the gate. "No need to damage the gate Grii, I worked hard on it." Her tone was steady, as if she was speaking to an old friend. As far as she was concerned, she was.

"Kizara. So this is your home." Grii said in a low, dangerous growl. "You understand the need for Revenge, more than those sand walkers who hid the runt before. The fury I Feel as losing my home. So consider this a mercy for when we fought together in Ravnica, and stay out of my way."

"I gave up on revenge five years ago Grii." Kizara said "I Can help you too. Move forward with your life."

"Not. Until. I. Have. REVENGE!" Grii Roared, releasing a wave of fear around her while charging through the gate sending splinters flying.

Kizara frowned, her hand shaking for a moment as she sighed. "So be it." She said releasing a blast of black flames from her hand, all the fear she felt facing down the cyclops, from their vastly different physiques, and the magic, was pushed into this solid flame, throwing Grii out of the lawn and rolling across the ground. "Did you really forget what powered my flames? We used that trick against how many Eternals ten years ago!" The Pyrempath asked as she walked out of the ruined fence "RUn Now Megumi!" She yelled back to the Soratami still in her house.

"NOT AGAIN!" Grii yelled, getting to her feet and charging forward. Fear magic couldn't work, but in a straight fight, Kizara stood no chance.

"Yes, again. And Again ,and again, and again." Kizara said, this time sending out chains of red flames to bind around grii. Fueled by the victims Anger for their strength, she was confident they would hold long enough. And as she felt the breeze of Megumi's planeswalking, she was satisfied.

"RELEASE ME!" Grii yelled, thrashing in the chains. "I'll Have your head for this, and burn this hovel you call a home! ONce I'm done with them Taurellis will truly be nothing but a memory!"

"Perhaps. But it will be a good memory." Kizara said, walking away to finish her tea, surprised to find that Megumi's dish had been washed before she left. A few minutes later, the howling screams and violent winds signalled the departure of Grii. Hopefully that had been enough time for Megumi to get some more rest, or strong friends. "Now I need to fix that gate. I suppose I was thinking about paying Trostani more thanks." Setting the teacup down, Kizara herself disappeared, stepping through a gateway of rainbow flames, back into the blind eternities.


End file.
